The day We stood Still
by Verdigurl
Summary: Oneshot. Fem!Nz remembers anzac day along with Australia and Turkey. Song inspiration from Within temptation- towards the end


**Listen to Towards the end by Within temptation while listening to this please. :D Ta~**

**The turn against**

**The world we know**

**Now our destiny will be decided.**

**We had to send**

**Our brothers in arms**

**With pain in our hearts**

**We watched them go**

**Will they return?**

**Truth is we had no choice**

**We'll try to sheild those we can**

**No matter what they deserve**

**Mothers cry**

**Our boys die**

**But we'll stand **

**Till the end**

* * *

><p><em>I could remember the sound of the heavy sea bashing the side of the boat, how it rocked from side to side. This sea wasn't like my pacific sea, back home. It was colder. Darker. Scarier. It felt so forgien.<em>

_I haven't been a nation for long, before I went to war. Sure, there was the simple playfights me and aussie had as kids, where we'd tackle eachother till it was dinnertime. But those times were now long gone, Aussie's smilling face was replaced with one that was very solemn. One, which I hadn't witnessed before that._

_He sat on the other side of the ship, one hand gripping the bar above him. We were located underneath the top floor. The front of the boat was designed to open up when it hit the beach._

__The feeling that surrounded me was utterly petrifying. Brother Britian was ___fighting too, but I never saw him. We were on our own._

_We had three minuites._

* * *

><p><em>" Zea. How are ya doing?" <em>

_" 'kay. How 'bout you?"_

_" Same I guess." _

_" When we get home, we'll have some pav and a barbie okay? I'tall be ok."_

_He stared into my eyes, sighing quietly. " I wish it were that simple, Aroha." _

* * *

><p><em>The loud thud of the metal stern hitting the beach rumbled in my ears. The light began to shine through as the door contraption at the front of the boat opened. I gripped my rifle and nodded at Aussie.<em>

__The battle had begun, the moment I stepped out.__

* * *

><p>That was many years ago now. My brown hair lightly fluttered in the turish wind as I stood ontop of the peninsula, that overlooked Anzac cove. I stood infront of the old clay stone, that said those words. I could still hear the gunshots and the the cries of my <em>poai's.<em> My _men._ Alot of blood was shed that day. Alot of unessesary blood.

I breathed silently as a voice behind me apperared out of nowhere.

"Aroha! Heeeyy!~" Australia yelled, waving a hand in the air. Behind him, Sadiq walked along with him, a light smiled painted on his face.

He still had his mask on, the goofey sod.

He walked up and streached out an open hand, his green cloak blowing everywhere. " Merhaba New Zealand. It's good to see you again."

* * *

><p><em>I tilted the gun of my barrel at his chest as he sat on his bum on the ground, waiting for it to come. I heard his human name being called out. His mask hid the fear in his eyes, which came out in his voice.<em>

_He growled at me." Well Kiz, are you going to shoot me?" _

_I snapped the barrel . " No." I said lowering my gun." I won't. I will not allow myself to go down that road. After all you and I both have families to go home to." _

__I walked away from him, certain that we would meet again." Troops! Move out!__

* * *

><p>I grasped his open palm. " Kia ora my friend. Same here."<p>

Aussie pulled on my other hand. " Zea, the speeches are going to start soon. "

" I know." I replied, nodding. I pointed towards a couple of empty seats." I saved us some seats. I hope they'll do."

" They're fine." Sadiq said, taking his seat, me and Aussie followed. I held both of their hands as a turkish man took the podieum, medals on his coat shining in the morning sun. Even before he spoke, tears formed at my eyes. Aussie squeezed my hand. I squeezed back.

The man spoke in Turkish, but we still understood what he said.

"Those heroes that shed their blood and lost their lives... You are now lying in the soil of a friendly country, therefore rest in peace. There is no difference between the Jonnies and the Mehmets to us where they lie side by side. Here in this country of ours... You, the mothers, who sent their sons from far away countries wipe away your tears. Your sons are now lying in our bossom and are in peace. After having lost their lives on this land they have become our sons as well."

I looked out into the sea, closing my eyes.

_ I still remember._

**Merhaba- Turkish- Hello**

**Kiz- Turkish- Girl**

**Poai- Maori- Boy**

**Aroha- Maori- Love**

**The speech used was an actual speech used at the anzac day dawn service at gallipolli. I cried while listening :(**


End file.
